


Rain

by CatHeights



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In theory, the hood should have at least kept her head dry. Of course she'd been basing that supposition on the weatherman's forecast of a few sprinkles instead of the torrential, start to build an ark, rain she was trying to see through.</i> Ficlet written as part of the Chlollie Community Party on Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

In theory, the hood should have at least kept her head dry. Of course she'd been basing that supposition on the weatherman's forecast of a few sprinkles instead of the torrential, start to build an ark, rain she was trying to see through. She should have taken the time to check the satellites herself instead of trusting some stupid TV forecast. In her defense, this mission had been rather last minute. Oliver had barely had time to suit up, and Chloe had decided it was better to be on site than risk the extra time hacking in from the Watchtower might take, so here she was playing the role of drowned rat.

She carefully peeked over the large container she was hiding behind just in time to see Oliver jump from above, flipping gracefully through the air. His left foot landed in a puddle, but he didn't react to the splash. The Green Arrow wasn't bothered by little things like rain. Chloe smirked. Of course, Oliver Queen was a different story, and she was sure when they got back to the Watchtower, he'd be as annoyed as her over being dripping wet. Oh well, at least they could dry off together.

Oliver knelt down by the mutant he'd incapacitated. Chloe waited for his all clear sign, so they could tip off the police and head back to Watchtower to wrap things up. Except as so often was the case, events took a sharp unexpected turn of the we're heading off a cliff variety. She felt the air sizzle, and then Oliver was tossed, no grace in this flight, as a sound like a lightning crash rattled her ear drums.

The mutant stood as the rain turned to steam all around him creating an instantaneous Metropolis rainforest.

_Shit._

Suddenly a strong wind gusted by and the mutant was no longer there. Clark, thank god.

She hurried over to Oliver who was struggling to sit up.

"I'm fine."

Chloe didn't even bother acknowledging that stupid remark, instead watching Oliver's movements for indications of injury.

"You should have waited for me. I came as soon as I got your message."

The sound of that righteous tone set Chloe's nerves on edge. "My eighth message, Clark." She looked up at him with a glare, scowling further as the rain pounded her face.

"I uh was in the middle of something."

Oliver winced as Chloe helped him to his feet, but then smirked. "Still in the doghouse with Lois, Clark?"

Clark sighed. "It's been two weeks, you think she would have gotten over it by now."

"You stood her up again for Monster Trucks. My cousin is going to be making your life hell for several more weeks, so accept it, and answer my phone calls."

"You okay, Oliver?" Clark clearly was avoiding responding to her.

"Right as rain."

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks for the save, big guy. You up for tying up the loose ends, as I'm kind of looking forward to drying off."

"Don't worry about things. I've got it."

"Good. And Chloe, I really prefer it when you give the forecast. That weatherman sucks." Oliver whispered in her ear, "But at least we can dry off together."


End file.
